


Fa Caldo

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fabrizio is a supportive friend, Gen, M/M, Ne avevamo bisogno? No, Ne avevo bisogno? Sì, OH MA FA CALDO, Partita del cuore, Slice of Life, allenamenti, fanfiction molto scialla, fiducia, flashfic, pre-partita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Fabrizio non smetteva mai di ridere, di quelle risate tenere, spontanee, che provenivano dopo una birra ghiacciata sul divano in compagnia del tuo gruppo d'amici, all'ennesima sciocchezza detta trangugiando pizza. Quella frivolezza che celava dietro il collo della bottiglia turbamenti, bisogno di conferme, disagi che si era imparati ad addomesticare.La partita del Cuore allo Stadio Ferraris è alle porte e la nazionale cantanti sta in campo per allenarsi. Ermal si ferma un attimo, da solo, in testa il martellante pensiero che non riesce a farlo continuare: fa caldo. L'inerzia non è nel suo vocabolario, eppure necessita di una spinta.





	Fa Caldo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la giornata delle fanfiction pre partita- fine primo tempo- post partita. Quindi, scritta in una mezz'oretta, volevo contribuire anch'io con una flashfic nata come uno dei tanti cocktail freddi in una estate esplosiva. È una flash fic senza pretese, "scialla", estiva potremmo dire. Ma AVEVO bisogno di scriverla perché se spero tanto in molte fanfiction non posso solo pretendere... quindi ecco, subitevi pure la flash fic mia. L'ombrellino rosso sul vostro cocktail preferito.

17.18, Stadio Ferraris, Genova, 30 Maggio 2018

Fa caldo.  
Era questo il pensiero costante e imperativo che si ripeteva Ermal da tutto il pomeriggio. Niente di troppo complesso, lui che di poesia ci viveva, no, solo questo: fa caldo. Ed era un volo pindarico senza senso, un'affermazione senza via d'uscita perché tanto doveva continuare ad allenarsi ed avere il fiato corto, saltare qualche cono e far finta di sapere come dribblare un avversario.  
Si fermò un attimo Ermal, goccioline di sudore ad imperlargli la fronte, palla al piede e ricci scomposti; guardò gli altri cantanti e celebrità allenarsi nel campo di Genova e continuò a ripetersi: fa caldo.  
«Hai già gettato la spugna?»  
«Come?»  
Ermal si girò al suono di una voce familiare, molto più familiare rispetto alle tante altre che aveva solo sentito per radio, fra un'interferenza e l'altra, quando in macchina nelle serate a Bari fra calma e lampioni rotti non trovava i cd nel cruscotto.  
Fabrizio ridacchiava, i capelli già inumiditi dal calore estivo, lo vide portarsi la maglia d'allenamento bianca come la sua sulle guance accaldate, strofinando appena e lasciando intravedere un lembo di pelle.  
«Ti va di fare qualche passaggio con me?»  
«Ma non avevi due piedi sinistri, tu?»  
Fabrizio non smetteva mai di ridere, di quelle risate tenere, spontanee, che provenivano dopo una birra ghiacciata sul divano in compagnia del tuo gruppo d'amici, all'ennesima sciocchezza detta trangugiando pizza. Quella frivolezza che celava dietro il collo della bottiglia turbamenti, bisogno di conferme, disagi che si era imparati ad addomesticare.  
Fabrizio s'avvicinò spintonandolo un poco, senza preavviso, leggero, prendendogli il pallone da sotto al piede ed iniziando a correre. Ermal rimase sbilanciato un attimo, la mancanza d'equilibrio lo portò ad allargare le braccia come un bimbo che imparava a camminare.  
Ed Ermal rise. Partì alla carica. E del caldo non si ritrovò più a pensare.


End file.
